Wings
by AAnnR
Summary: Noke is a little girl who was abused by her step-father. She runs away in fear. After loosing herself in the streets of New York before she is cornered in an alley. Rated for mild-violence and abuse. AAnnR
1. Chapter 1

**Wings (TMNT) **

By:AAnnR

Chapter 1:

I dug through the dumpster next to McDonalds. There was plenty to satisfy my hunger with. A half eaten cheese burger and a handful of fries are all that I actually managed to salvage out of the waste. The people in the restaurant, who ate, were in a sense, my heroes. Without their lack of appetites then I wouldn't have a very full belly right now, and would probably be huddled up in some dark alley somewhere dying of starvation.

When my hunger was tamed I walked around the building to the road. New York was full of people who wasted their food. If I could eat then I would be licking everything off of my plate with gratitude; but because of the picky eaters people like me wouldn't go hungry very easily. I sighed as I passed by building after building, heading nowhere in particular.

A couple of years ago my life wasn't like this. I lived in a nice apartment with a mother. I went to school, had friends and got to eat until my belly was full. My life was good, but that was before 'he' showed up. One of my Mom's friends loved to set my Mom on blind dated with men that she had met somewhere going to this place of the next.

For a year and a half they were dating. My Mom was completely sure that this man was 'the one.' She went on numerous dates with the guy, and around a year of dating they decided to move in with each other.

We bought a small apartment in close to New York and took root in it. The guy, whose name was Gary, was funny smart, and had a good job, and had been living by himself for about 3 years until we met him. He was well groomed you could say, and could always say the right things to make you smile.

2 years into the relationship is when they got married, she was so happy, and the wedding was beautiful. It was only after my Mom got a job that I really got to know him.

My mother had headed up to her job at Macy's, on the other side of town, and I had planned to sleep in a bit, since it was Saturday. But Gary had other plans for me.

He had slammed into my bedroom, knocking several pictures off the wall, and startling me awake. He then yelled at the top of his lungs. "Get your ass out of bed, before I whip it 'til it bleeds!" He had loomed over me, as I laid there in my bed shaking from fright. I had never been yelled at before like that, and I had scared me senseless. It took me a moment to figure out that he was waiting for a response.

"Y-yesss s-sirr." I managed to stutter out, but not before I had received a slap in my face.

"Get your clothes on and do something before I come back in here or things are going to get really hot between you and me." Then he left, closing the door behind him. I had jumped out of my bed and got my clothes blindly, none of my clothes had matched because my eyes were streaming from tears.

For a whole year this continued, it got worse and worse. He hit me in numerous places. Thousands of bruises decorated my body. I tried to hide most of them, but my mother noticed anyway. So I just started to blame them on stupid mistakes, like falling down stairs, and getting bumped into doors. I hated lying to my mom but she loved him, and I was scared for myself to.

Around a month ago it turned really bad. I didn't pass the butter when he asked for it; I had just flinched when he had said my name. He had beaten me so hard that couldn't move. My mother had found me on the floor unconscious.

She called an ambulance and took me to the hospital. I ended up getting stitches everywhere on my body, and a broken arm. She kept asking me what had happened, at first I kept ignoring her, but she began to cry and demand so I told her.

I put a hand to my cheek as I walked down the streets. My own mother denied me after that, so I ran away. It was the only thing I could think of to live, because next time he might just kill me.

I shook my head clear of those thoughts. I needed to find somewhere to sleep tonight. An alley didn't sound comfortable so I headed to Central Park. It took an hour, but I finally got there. I picked the softest looking tree in the park and climbed it. When I was sure that no one would be able to see me from up there I settled down and drifted off.

Soon I was awake again, my senses heightened. My ears pricked. Goose bumps slowly traveled up my arms and down my back. My eyes tried to adjust to the faint lighting around me. I waited for a while, trying to detect what had wakened me up in the first place.

When nothing happened I slowly climbed down from the tree. Branches scratched me as I went. Dew fell from branches making me wet before my feet touched the ground. I looked around to see if anyone had seen me. Satisfied, I concentrated on getting out of Central Park. I passed trees, lakes, rivers, and signs before making it to the streets of New York.

The world was still in a tight bustle, people going to and from work. I continued walking, making my way though the tightly wedged crowd. Elbows, knees, and purses jammed into me rudely as I passed by them. I made my way out of the working district, and walked to a more secluded area. Quietly, I turned into an alleyway. The alley was rather large and full of garbage cans. I walked to the end of the alley.

The trash can at the back was over flowing and housed the least amount of flies. I dragged one of the black trash bags out. Using my finger nails I ripped open the bag, wafting smells burst from it. Normal people would have gagged and backed away, but I guess I was more than used to bad smells. I dug my way through the bag for something slightly edible. Most of the stuff in there was either covered with mold, or had already spoiled.

Throwing that bag aside I dug another bag out of the can, opened it and continued my search. This time I can out with three partly eaten sandwiches and an unopened bag of potato chips, a rare occurrence. I ate vigorously, savoring every taste of the meager meal. After I was somewhat full I dug through the bag once more and came out with a half empty water bottle. I drank some and set it aside, wanting to save the rest for later. I cleaned up the mess I had made from the two trash bags and threw them away, setting my water bottle aside.

Afterwards I leaned up against the brick wall a sat down. I brought the water to my lips for a moment, drinking slowly. I watched the sky as it turned from a blue golden hue to a light blue then to a dark pinkish orange. After a while I decided that I should get moving, someone was going to come down the alleyway eventually and I didn't want to be seen.

Just I shifted positions to stand up I heard talking from up the alley. Frightened, I pressed myself to the wall, trying to make myself as small as possible. The voices continued to come closer. Soon I was able to distinguish them.

There were two men and a woman. In reaction I made myself even smaller.

"Come one girlie," a one of the men said roughly. "We aren't going to hurt ya."

I heard hard steps, they were coming closer. I could hear their individual breaths.

"Give us the purse and we'll be one our way." The other man said, his voice sounded really deep. I chanced a glance in their direction. They had cornered the woman against the wall. The woman looked frantic. She had thrown the purse onto the ground for the robbers, but they didn't move from their positions. The men started to close in on the poor woman. Trembling, I tried to move back into my previous spot, to block myself from view of the thieves, but I moved to quickly. My foot lost its grip on the ground. I landed on the concrete with a thud, my arms knocked into the trash can beside me.

A hand grabbed me by the hair, making me yelp slightly with pain, and pulled me out into the open. I gritted my teeth in pain. He let go of my hair and lifted me by my shirt.

"Look at what we have here!" The man with the deep voice exclaimed, making it sound like it wasn't at all expected.

"Well, would you look at that," The other man agreed. He was still blocking the other woman's path. "Looks like a poor homeless child!"

"What's your name little boy?" The man that had a hold on me pulled me up to eye level. I refused to meet his eyes. "Are you going to answer me?" The man shook me for a moment. Tears came to my eyes, my head was spinning, and I felt sick.

"Looks like a signer to me. What do you think Mitch?" The other man asked.

"I dunno, but he looks really scared Tom."

"Good," Tom answered, smiling fiercely. "He should be." They both laughed for a moment. Tom moved to towards the purse that the woman had thrown. Tom moved toward the woman as she tried to run, trapping her again. Both of the men snickered at the poor woman.

"What are we going to do with them Tom?"

"Do whatever you want with the runt. I'm going to mess with this one a little more."

Mitch grinned, making his face seem ugly and deformed. A second later I was slammed into the brick wall behind me. Pain shot through my back. Ringing filled my ears as the world became darker. My back seemed like it was on fire. My brain pounded against my head, demanding escape. Before I knew it the man called 'Mitch' grabbed me again and threw me into a garbage can. A metallic taste filled my mouth. It became difficult to tell different sounds and smells apart.

One last throw sent me into a place of darkness and pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Conciseness returned slowly, only to be accompanied with ampliefied pain. I was beside myself with it, only dully realizing that I was cold, wet and hungry as well. I tried to focus my eyes, but I only saw blurry shapes. Yet, they soon transformed into something more terrifying, something that chilled my heart.

In the far, right corner of the alley covered by the shadows was a curless monster. I stiffened slightly, causing my body to wince in accordance. The monster seemed to be wearing a plaid dress. Matching shoes were discarded a few feet away from it. Slime covered the beast in such away that it looked immensly shine, especially in the lighting from the edge of the alley. Flies flew around it, they seemed to be attracted to the putrid slime.

To bad that when they went to land on the slime they became stuck, to be forever glued to the beast.

On closer inspection, it looked like a cross breed between a goat and a dog. Over grown nails over grew the feet and teeth protuded from it's mouth. So much so that that it would have probably hindered the animal. Bugged lazy eyes were stapled to the ugly, mishapen head. Fat literally hung from the body, in danger of falling off. The animal lay there, it's opened eyes glazed over in a hazy, unblinking stare. Death lay in the depth of the irises and were still somewhat moist.

I couldn't turn away from the animal, even as I heard foot steps near me. I heard talking, but was unaware of the conversation as I lay there looking at the mishappen animal.

Someone walked in front of me, momentarily blocking my veiw from the creature. I glanced up at my abusers and caught a glimps before a foot came down on my neck. I heard a loud, deafining crunch before I was caught into a fire. I writhed, and squirmed. My body on its own accord moved my head in between my legs in a sad attempt to realive my lungs and throat. I could feel myself sufocating, before the foot released my neck.

My lung gratefully accepted the air as my lungs expanded and deflated several times before my head was clear again. Then settled down, once again into blackness.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

As the man brought his foot from the child's neck, he watched as it writhed in pain before moving back into unconsciousness. He smirked as the body relaxed before he turning to his partner.

"Mich, get back to work! We don't have much more time before he wakes up!"

"Yes sir!" Mich stated, and then he turned to his briefcase and set down next the child. He opened it and started pulling out vails. Tom sat down to watch his subordinate. It was fascinating to watch since he knew that each vial contained a different genetic mutation. Every so often they would meet a homelss person in an alley, or person walking home at night. When they came into contact with that unfortunate person Mich injeced them with different type of serium, hoping to create a new type of super breed.

Many of the trials had ended very badly; for example, the lady that they had been tormenting before. She had woken up in the middle of her mutation. Needless to say that it wasn't a very pleasant thing for her. His ears were still ringing from her shrill voice.

He sighed, then smirked again. he more or less discovered why all of the specimen failed. All of the specimens they came across were all genetically normal. From the institute's research, it takes one special codon in the DNA segment to produce a great specimen. A codon that will voluntarily host the gene that they inject into their subjects and create a mutation. If the specimen accepts the injection the mutation will happen slowly, not quickly like the piece of trash woman they had used a couple of hours ago.

"Tom!" The dark man said firmly, waking him from his reverie. "It's ready."

Tom nodded slowly, giving Mich the ok. Tom watch the man as he moved the child so that his entire front was facing the sky. Mich pulled out the newly mixed vial, filled with a thick, pearl white liquid. Grabbing onto the child's arm he used his middle and index fingers in the crook of the arms to find the vein he wanted.

Mich paused to look at his boss before injecting the serum. Tom nodded again, the man pushed the needle into his vein and started to slowly inject the liquid. He paused three times, allowing the blood the carry the thick liquid before continuing.

When the transaction was complete Mich slowly pulled out the needle, before quickly applying antiseptic, and a Band-Aid. Tom scoffed at the care Mich was giving the runt, but he let it go. All that was left to do was wait for an hour, if nothing screwy happened before then it was golden. They would pop the kid into the back of their van, which was three blocks down, and drive off to their lab for testing.

As Mich cleaned up his gear Tom settled down for a nap. Pulling his ball-cap down over his eyes, he leaned against his perch and closed his eyes. Thirty minutes after settling down he heard some shuffling. He figured that his partner had decided to settle down and nap as well. However he soon found that it was not the case.

Tom gasped as he was swiftly pulled off from the ground by his shirt and thrown into the previously tipped over trashcans that the kid had tried to hide behind. He painfully picked himself up only to be pushed back down. He passed out as his head cam in contact with the handle of the trashcan.

**First Person POV:**

My brothers and I had watched as the tall, dark man put away his vials and the pale white man had settled down for a nap. It was hard to listen to everyone fight with each other to figure out when to go down. They never once asked for my opinion, not that I cared.

As my brothers fought I slipped myself down the buildings to land behind the dark guy, and hit his neck. As he fell down I picked up the other guy and threw him in the trash several feet away. He attempted to get back up but I pushed him back down forcefully. He hit the back of his head againist the wall and passed out moments afterwards. I grabbed the munchkin and climbed back up the brick wall. I came in just in time to witness the end of the fight. Apparently they had decided to go down when the men had completly fallen asleep. I coughed to get their attention. When they turned aruond I chuckled as I witness their mouths drop in unison.

"Donatello! When did you, how?" Leonardo sputtered out of his mouth.

Michelangelo laughed, bending over slightly "Dude, you're like a friggin' ninja!" Rapheal just hit him over the head.

I chuckled at their reactions, moving the kid so he fit more comfortably in my arms. "We need to leave and get this kid home." I turned and sped off before either the fearless leader or hot head could reply.

I carried the child through each tunnel carefully, moving in specific ways to keep the child from moving much. I listened to my brothers' footsteps behind me, moving silently, making sure that no one would be able to follow us.

Soon we came to the door that allowed us into the lair. I moved aside to allow Mickey to pull the lever since I had the kid in my arms.

"How are we going to explain this to Splinter?" Raph whispered as the passed through the portal. Leonardo shrugged, making a beeline to their master's quarters. I personally headed to my lab to check the child's vital signs. Laying the child on my cot, I grabbed to steathiscope. I listened for the kids heart.

His heart pace seemed to normal, and his breathing seemed right. I drew some blood and stuck it into a machine to scan. Then I set to cleaning the kid's wounds. As I finished I looked over to his face to see his eyes slowly open.

**POV Change:**

As I awoke I felt a slight stinging on my body. I slowly opened my eyes, allowing my eyes to adjust to the light over head. I set about to sit up, and I found it was an easy thing to. I quickly rotated my wristes, ankles, and head to check for any breaks. Fortunatly I found none.

Then, as I felt calm eminate through me, a thought accured to me. 'Where the Hell am I?' It made me painic slightly, causing my heart to quicken a bit. I looked around to find computers, papers, pencils, and other doctor stuff that I reconized but don't remember the names for, but that interested me little, since I was in a place that I had no recollection of.

A slight cough scarred me. I quickly turned around to find to source of it. The only thing I found was the wall, posters, a gaint turtle, and a little table with a cleaning kit.

'Holy Crap!' I fell off, what I later found out was a cot, and onto the floor. The gaint turtle came around quickly to put me back onto the cot. When he put me down all I did was stare at him, but he didn't seem uncomfortable, he only held an understanding smile.

"I'm sorry! I did not mean to frighten you." The gaint turtle spoke, bowing his head some. I quickly desided that he was real as he smiled at me again. I was soon smiling along with him. I relaxed some as he pulled up a chair and sat down in it. I noticed that he had a blue mask.

"Hello," He spoke softly, as if not to frighten me. "My name is Donatello, though you may call me Donny if you would like." I nodded in agreement to him. "If I may ask, what is your name?"

I nodded again, "Nokè, my name that is. It's very nice to meet you Donatello." I smiled once again. Donatello quickly turned his head to the door and glared at door had opened to reveal three more gaint turtles and a rat. I smiled at them warmly. I don't really know why I smiled them, but it just seemed right. Perhaps I was finally dead.

**Third Person POV:**

Everyone, except for Noke, stiffened. No one spoke for a long time. All the turtles and their father watched the kid, watching her reaction. It surprised them all when she warmly smiled at them.

Master Splinter was the one who broke the silence. "Well child, it seems that you are very accepting of us then?" He stared deeply into the kid's eyes, searching for something.

"Yes sir!" She said politely.

"Very well then," Came his reply. Everyone relaxed. "Donatello, please finish with this young man's check up, after that I would like to speak with his and all of you." Master Splinter walked to the living room with Mickey and Rapheal trailing behind. Leonardo stayed behind to watch the stranger and to help Donney.

**First Person POV:**

I surpirsed slightly when the old rat had quick acceptance of me. I liked him already. He seemed very nice. I watched as two of the turtles, I think the red and orange masked ones, followed the rat out the the door. The blue masked turtle stayed behind to seemingly help his companion Donatello.

Donatello spoke as he continued to clean my arms. "The guy next to me is Leonardo, he's my brother. The two other turtles are my brother's as well, but you'll meet them later." I nodded. I watched as he gently moved his hands over my arms and legs, to check for breaks or bruises on my bones.

"Could you please turn over one your back, I need to check your ribs." Donney asked when he was finished with my arms and legs. I obliged immediatly. When he placed his hands on my back I tried to bite back a laugh, but it was unsucessful. I saw Leonardo, who was leaning on the wall in front of me smirk. Donney, though, quickly moved his hands through process, making me laugh even harder. By the time he was done I was out of breath and smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tom's POV:**

To tell you the truth, I was pissed off when I found myself unconscious on top of Mich the next day. I smelled like moldy cheese and old socks for hours afterward. Plus, the friggin' test subject was lost. Needless to say that the doctor wasn't very happy about it, but hey! What do you do when a giant turtle comes from the sky, in the middle of the night and knocks you out? And to top it all off, the stupid freak stole the boy. I sighed.

"Mich!" I called behind me, seeing that he was no long beside me. The overgrown man was looking up at a birds nest several feet in the air in a tree. I would like to say that it tugged a heart sting in me to see my partner so forlorn, but it didn't. The sudden absence of bird chirps a few moments later did not startle me either. In fact it almost made me chuckle. "We just had lunch maybe a few hours ago, you can't be all that hungry, can you?"

Mich looked at me before answering, "Of course! You know that I can't keep this form up without it causing some kind of hole in my digestive system." He jogged to catch up with me as I moved on my way again.

"You're totally cooler in your regular form than you are now though." I said, walking swiftly through the streets, spanning my way through the crowd.

"I know, but people now a-days just don't understand the beauty in my natural form. Totally worth it though." The smug guy actually sounded giddy.

"Whatever."

"Jealous much?"

"Never."

**Noke's POV:**

"Alright Noke, nothing is broken, so that part of the check is ok. You were a very good boy during the entire thing, good job." Donatello said. I shrugged in response to his praise; he smiled in response, helping me down from the tall table. He silently guided me out of the computerized room.

The outside opened up to a large room decked out in TVs, couches, some sort of training supplies, and games. The opposite end of the room held a kitchen.

Now let me tell you something about traumatic experiences. You gain friends fast and enemies twice as quick. It's hard to differentiate the friend from the foe when you're in a tight spot. I was in that tight spot. Sure, their mutation I had taken in stride, and was quite friendly of them. It still did not mean that I wasn't still cautious of them. To tell you the truth, I was scared out of my mind that they were going to go all hyper ninja mode on me. Until I saw the rat's eyes.

The three other turtles and rat had silenced their conversation when I had walked into the room. In just about every culture that was a sign that they were either talking about you or they were talking about something extremely emberacing. Needless to say, I was hoping for the later of the two.

Master Splinter was the one to speak first. "Noke, Leonardo has talked with me about the current situation. Would you like to discuss it?"

I shook my head. "No," Everyone in the room tensed slightly. Well, except me. "But it is something that I need to do." I lifted my head just a bit to make eye contact with the rat before lowering my head once again.

The old rat chuckled slightly in response. "I am a bit surprised by your answer; your wisdom is far greater than your age." The statement made me feel happy, but I stayed in my solemn state.

I was asked to follow Master Splinter in the main room, housing several tvs. I was guided to a seat right across from the old rat. All of the other turtles sat behind their master.

"Would it be alright if I, what did you say Leonardo just a moment ago….?" Master Spplinter asked the blue clad turtle. Of whom sighed slightly in response.

"Interogate, sensei." I stiffened at the word. Leonardo shifted a glance towards me nervously as he spoke. It was as if he knew that I was scarred, and wanted to know everything about me. As if I was a book.

"Yes, interrogate. Would you mind?"

"Yes sir, but I'll do it anyway."

"Good, I won't press for any deep information., alright?"

"Yes sir." I shifted myself so I could sit more comfortably on the couch. I knew that everyone was watching me, waiting to see what would happen. To be honest, I was waiting to see what I would do to. Was I really going to poor my life story out to people that I had just met….probably.

"When were you born?" Always the most easy of the questions first.

"April 30, 1999."

"Then you are not yet 12?"

"No." Someone breath hitched as I spoke.

"A little young to be out by yourself." I chuckled, on the inside of course.

"I suppose."

"Where were you born?"

"On a plane heading from Illinois to Las Vegas, California." I also heard someone laugh a bit.

"Really on a plane?" _These are some weird questions._

"Yes sir."

"Who are your parents?"

"My mother is Gratea Hoover. I don't know my father. My step-father is named Gary."

"Are they good parents?" I was silent. "Noke, answer the question please."

**Splinter's POV:**

"This is truly troubling," I said as I watched the rise and fall of the young boy's chest. My ears, whiskers, and tail twitched with emotion.

"Yes, sensei." My oldest son was the only one who chose to speak; whether it was in pure strength or in lack of proved nothing but to cause me momentary worry. I saw my sons as they watched me, flicking their gazes toward Nokè and then back to me.

The young boy had yet to tell us anything substantial, but his responses to the questions caused me to worry. I had watched as Nokè had turned from calm, to tense, stresses and emotional. After a while he had broken down into tears. We had learned that he was 11 years old and currently resided on the outskirts of New York City. His mother was a Macy's employee. His step-father, Gary, was a mechanic.

I asked him question after question, and I watched as he became more and more tense but still answered them all; though they were mostly in small sentences, with as little words as possible in each sentence. There was one question that the child refused to answer.

"Why are in New York all alone?" I asked the question, partly already knowing the answer. I watched the child as his head lowered slowly, and tears came to his eyes. I never really got an answer, but I knew to expect to worst. My sons and I had just watched as the boy silently cried himself to sleep.

I was brought out of my reverie by Michelangelo. "Sensei, why was Nokè crying?"

"Because the poor boy was hurt." I said sadly.

"Poor kid, I wonder what would have caused him to break down like that." Leonardo said, more to himself that us.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it must have been bad." Raphael shook his head. His voice growled slightly as he spoke. "No kid should cry like that. It just isn't fair."

"It is truly puzzling." I stated. My sons were right. "Something is wrong. I fear that Nokè will not tell us what has happened to make him so upset. We may have to figure it out all on our own."

All four of my sons nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright," I stood up, stretching myself out. "We should follow Mr. Nokè's example and head off to bed." I watched my sons stand up.

"Good night father." All four turtles bade me farewell at once, before disappearing to their rooms. I myself walked over to the boy and pulled the blanket over his sleeping body before heading off to bed.

**Nokè's POV:**

"_Why Mom? Why don't you believe me?" I asked my mother for the third time. My throat and eyes hurt from crying._

"_I knew you would do this to me, I just knew it." My mother glared at me in disgust. "I was right. You're just jealous that things are finally going right for me. You're nothing but a stupid coward, a child that was born from my unfortunate womb." As tears rolled down my face I stared at her. She continued to ramble on and on. Her figure was blured by my tears. Her blonde hair and brown eyes looked like blurry smudges. Those features, so beautiful, were unrecognizable with the sudden rage._

"_Please, Mommy!" I whispered. "He did this to me. I promise!" I was desperate. I was losing my mother. The person that I loved, respected, and trusted. My heart was breaking._

"_No!" She shouted. "You did this to yourself." _

"_Please, believe m….e…." The sound of her hand hit my cheek seemed so loud and that moment. My face stung from the sudden, abrupt contact. 'Why is this happening to me?' I smashed my eyes together, refusing to look at my mother. Tears rolled down my face in new ferocity. I cupped my face with my hand, cradling my cheek. I heard my mother close the door behind her, as she stormed out. I knew without looking that she never looked back._

I was awoken by loud crashing sound, followed by a string of cursing. Slowly I opened my eyes to see giant turtle bending over to pick up a chair that was tipped over on its side. The mutant wore red, and carried small knifes that reminded me of the trident that the sea king from 'The Little Mermaid'. After turning the chair back into place, he turned around catching my eyes.

"Hey! Ya alright?" His rough Brooklyn startled me. The accent fit him nicely. I nodded to him, trying to sit up. My back shot pain through my back for a moment. I winced, but only for a moment. "You cried yerself to sleep. It scarred the crap outa' meh. I'm kinda' surprised that yer eyes didn't pop out of yer head."

"I'm sorry." I was embarrassed. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well, too late for that, short stuff." He grinned at me while I hung my head in shame.

"Yes sir."

"The name is Raph." He stated; pride concealed in his voice. "Alright shrimp?"

"Raph?"

"What?"

"My name is Nokè." He nodded his head.

"Alright." Raph walked to the stairs and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey! The pip-squeak is up!" He walked back over me, grinning to himself.

"Very funny." I said. The other three turtles and Master Splinter walked in shortly after.

Michelangelo bounded over to me. "How are ya little dude?" He smiled.

"Good." I said. "But my back hurts a bit."

Donatello was the next to speak. "Um, that is normal. I mean, from the beating you took it's quite surprising that you didn't have any broken bones." Don laughed nervously. I responded with a nod.

'Guess I got used to hard hits.' I thought to myself, and mentally slapped myself for it. 'This is no time to feel sorry for myself!' I shook my head.

I came out of my daze to find myself flying through the air. I saw as the floor came rushing up at me. I crossed my arms over my head to protect it. For some reason I never felt myself hit the floor.

**Raph's POV**

I watched as my dumb-ass brother jumped onto the couch next to Nokè. The momentum from the bounce transferred from Mickey to the boy through the cushions. Nokè flew through the air, and I managed to catch the little twerp by the waist. I was surprised by the weightlessness of the kid as gravity grabbed him again. He lay limp in my hands, just kind of dangling there. "Uh, kid? Are you ok?" My voice was filled with the same emotion that was radiating through me, concern. Within seconds Donatello took Nokè from me and set him on his back on the floor.

**No One's POV**

The girl shook in Raphael's arms, though everyone was oblivious to it. They were more worried about her not responding. As time passed her body was taken over by tremors. Nokè was transported to the lab once again as perspiration began to build on the child's skin.

As this was all happening, from the time that it was entered into her body, the serum had laid dormant, hiding within red blood cells. The liquid contained bird, mammal, and human DNA, as well as many different types of viruses. It was made with the pre-embryonic cells of human children, so that the serum could convert into _any_ type of cell and not be rejected. The only problem with the liquid was that a specific strand of DNA incorporated within the humans own genus was needed. The fact was that specific DNA strand was extremely rare on the planet. Only one of billions of people could have been born with it. The strand was so rare that it had yet to be discovered, by anyone, even the person who created the serum. The doctor who invented it had just messily put random DNA structures together to see what would happen.

After the serum was injected it had laid dormant for 32 hours. All it was waiting for was a jolt of the heart strong enough to send electronic pulses straight through the body, enough that it would cause all of the function in the body to stop the start in a split second. The sudden flight that Nokè had experienced was just enough to cause this chain reaction. The serum took only seconds for it to spread throughout her body. Her body was now trying to reject the poison.

**Nokè's POV**

Imagine millions of needles poking into your entire body. Imagine having your body feel like it was rearranging itself from the inside. I felt my bones move, shrink, disintegrate, grow, expand. Fire snaked through my entire body, moving everything in its path. No part of my body was spared from the agonizing torture. My tears were the only thing that anchored me, providing a slight escape from the furnace that my body was creating. As time wore on, the pain did not fade from my body, but instead moved between my shoulder blades. Pressure and pain began to build there. Every minute, every second became torment. Every moment became unbearable.

Flipping onto my stomach, I stretched to try to relieve the pressure behind my skin. Something pushed its way through my muscle. Through my skin. A sickening ripping sound was heard as the pressure faded. My back began a new descent into fiery pain. But this pain was something different from before. It felt good as well as wrong. I swallowed, feeling the roughness of my throat.

**Leo's POV**

He never uttered a sound. We had moved him soon after the poor boy had passed out. He was currently in Don's lab, lying on the metal table. It seemed that as soon as we set Nokè on the table he began to writhe in pain. I could still see him, feverishly moving as though he were fighting some unknown enemy within himself. He went from hugging himself to moving to the fetal position; all in a sad attempt to hold himself together.

Don ran tests on Nokè, but to no avail. "I do not have enough knowledge to stop something that has already begun." My brother had said. "It's best to let whatever is happening to run its' course." I knew that if Don couldn't do anything, then it was something that was not curable. We all took turns watching over Nokè. Every few hours one of us would stay in the room to watch over him. It was currently my turn.

"I'm surprised that Nokè hasn't suffered a heart attack." Don said from behind me, snapping me from my reverie.

"What do you mean?" I asked, rather concerned.

"His heart rate is several times higher than normal." Don approached Nokè, who was currently still writhing on the table. It disturbed everyone to see him move in pain without him calling out.

Donatello took the boy's temperature and whipped Nokè's forehead, which was covered in sweat. Actually his entire body was covered in perspiration. "His temperature is rising as well." Donatello said. I nodded in response.

A rising temperature either meant that the illness was at its peak; or it meant that it was about to get a lot worse. I was kind of hoping for the first choice. The sound of a gasp brought our attention to Nokè once again. He, of his own accord, flipped onto his stomach. On his back were two swollen bumps. I jump up from my seat as a scream ripped through the air. Donatello moved back, afraid for a moment. He said something, but was lost in Nokè's voice. I noticed three more people rush into the room, but I didn't look over at them. I knew that all eyes were locked on the boy that was in front of us.

Nokè's head, forearms, and knees rested on the silver metal as he stretched his shoulders forward. His screaming was replaced with loud gasps and pants. Time went on, but no one moved. We all watched as the red bubble on his back began to move and grow. Something pushed its through Nokè's skin. Blood trailed down his back as two thin creatures grew in size and volume. They were red and furry. As the bloody figures stopped growing Nokè collapsed onto the table, unconscious.

"What the hell?" Raphael's voice whispered. I had to agree.

"Um, did the dude just what are, uh, those?" Mickey asked.

Donatello cautiously approached the knocked out child. "I don't know." He responded. He touched the protruding objects, which in turn flinched under the contact. Nokè also winced slightly. He turned around to us. "Mickey, Raph. I need a bucket of water, towels, and bandages." Mickey and Raph left quickly. Donatello moved to get his sewing kit.

"Donatello, what has happened?" Master Splinter's voice cracked with concern.

"From the look from the bone and muscle mass coming from between the shoulder blades, it seems that the young boy has grown the appendages from different forms of avi-."

"Don!" Leonardo growled. "English please."

Don chuckled nervously, "He's grown wings."


	4. Chapter 4

**Third Person Omnicent**

"What?" Leonardo whispered harshly. "Is that even possible?"

Donatello scratched his head nervously. "I don't know, but it's the only explination." He sighed, "The only other possibilty is that it's a parasite and it finally broke through. But that's highly unlikely. Epessiacly with the way the human body's DNA is developed."

Don felt a hand on his arm. "This is troubling," Their father's voice deep with concern. He glanced over to the young child on the steel table, blood still running from the protuding shapes attatched to her body. "But first we need to clean him up."

**Noke's POV:**

I felt something put weight on me, and the coolness of water dripping onto my back from somewhere on my body. I heard something being sloshed around. There was talk around me, but in whispers. Perhaps not to wake someone. I laid in bliss. My hot body continued to be cooled in various times, feeling the drops on my back, the slosh of water, and the murmers. I listened to everything. Took everything into account.

"The blood's thick!" I heard a voice whisper. "It's gross and sticky, do we have to do this Don?"

"Yes," The one called Don apparently answered.

Something put to much pressure onto me, it stung, and my new back stretched out. I gasped in momentary pain, I had hurt myself. "Mickey! Be careful, it's still a part of his body!" A different person answered this time.

More coolness and pressure. I loved the feeling, it was exasperating. Deciding I was ready I opened my eyes. Slowly my I noticed a red brick wall with machines mounted on it, but everything was still really blurry. I panicked. They had found me, he found me. Was I in a hospital?

I pushed up suddenly, trying to ignore the shoots of pain coming from my back. The green suited people moved back suddenly. It was enough for me I jumped off of the table, parallel to the ground, like a lion pouncing on to it's prey. I felt pull on my back, straining, and pain. I ignored it, running my hand into a rough wall to stop myself. I looked for a shape that resembled a door. Finding it, noticing it was on the other side of the room. _Damn_. I crouched down hands over my head when I noticed the green and gray blobs moving toward me.

"It's okay Noke!" I recognized the voice. I opened and closed in neverousness, and shook. Looking up I noticed that they still stood a goood distance away, perhaps my parents and doctors thought I was ferral? Good, I won't go down without a fight. I moved down into a more animal like position, hissing for effect. _Maybe I can scare them enough to leave me alone! I don't want to go! Please! Don't make me! _

"What's wrong with her?" A rough voice asked, the one on the far left. I launched at the voice. I landed on him as he jerked back away from me. I bit him and held on.

He didn't move. No one moved, not even me. I closed my eyes, blinking the bluriness away. It was getting annoying. My eyes cleared, seeing everything. The brick wall, the machines, the steel table, the bucket of water and all of the blood on the floor. I looked at the four life forms next to me, three turtles and a rat. I remembered everything, their kindness and acceptance towards me. I looked at Don, Leo, Mickey, and Master Splinter. Their faces were shocked. Eyes wide. Mouthes opened. I noticed someone was missing from their group.

Rapheal, I was bitting Raph! Slowly, I opened my mouth from his shoulder, saliva trailing from the wound to my mouth. I looked at the little red dots my teeth had made, the same shape as my mouth. Tears welled up in my eyes. I looked up to his face. He was looking at me, shock was in his eyes. I saw no blame, but he was frozen in restraint. I climbed off of him, and on to the ground.

As soon as I felt the cool concrete underneath my feet I collapsed. I fell onto my knees in front of him, allowing the tears to stream down my face. "I'm so sorry!" I cried. "I...I..." I hiccuped. I brought my fists to my eyes, trying to rub the tear out, all while sobbing.

Warmth encircled me. Shocked, I opened my eyes. I notice green arms and red. Raph was hugging me. He patted me, whether comfort or to reassure I wasn't sure. "I'm sorry Mr. Rapheal! I didn't know...I wouldn't do it if I knew..." I sobbed some more.

"It's ok kid. I know ya didn' mean it." He calmly said. He hugged me harder, and I allowed him. I cried againist him.

"Ya all bettr' now?" He asked me. I nodded, sniffing a little bit. "Good." Then he added. "Don't ever do that again. Understand?" I nodded again, feverently. I stood, wincing from the pain on my back, tripping back down. Raph quickly caught me before I hit the ground and hoisted me onto his shoulder, the one I hadn't bitten. I took a glance at the wound I had created on my friend. It wasn't all that bad. I had pierced the skin with my teeth, but it didn't seem enough for him to continue to bleed after I punctured him. Just angry red dots shot out from his skin. Apparently green accentuates red.

He moved me back to the table and set me on it. The other guys moved towards me, smiling. I smiled back. They circled around me, as Don moved foward ahead of them. I stared at him as he moved, grabbing scissors. "Please turn around." I did but I didn't know why. I shut my eyes nevously as felt the cool blade press againist my skin. As he did so I felt emmence pressure, which I had no idea I was feeling, fell away.

I sighed as I stretched my back, and in doing so felt a tinge of pain. I looked back to see Don smiling a bit. In his hand was something white and feathery looking. I attempted to turn around to see what it was, but when I did so it was gone from his hand. I stared up questioning at him, "Where'd the white thingy go?" I asked, rather puzzled. Looking around for the mysterious object that I could see. It made no sense. Everyone chuckled around me. "What?" I wanted to know what was amusing. Don was still smiling, trying not to laugh. Splinter, whose eyes stared laughinly, coughed. The chuckling stopped.

"Noke," Don said capturing my attention once again. "Do you rember anything from the time you collapsed?"

_Oh, that same old question._ "Nope, nothing at all. Other than being hot and hurting. Why?" I said. I was worried suddenly. "Did something happen?"

"No." Don thought for a moment. All of the pleasent laughed was replaced by total seriousness. "Well, actually yes. You fell ill." He said. "Ran a tempurate of 114 degrees. Your heart beat was really fast." He looked down for a moment, thinking. "You went under a transformation about two days ago."

"Ya, dude." Mickey butted in. "It was totally freaky." He was earned a glare from all of his brothers, and a wack in the head by Raph.

Clearing his throat, something that seemed to be happening alot lately, Don continued. "Noke, something grew. We don't know how or why. It was beyond our control. I'm sorry."

"Uh," I was deeply confused. "What?"

This time Raph said butted in. "You grew wings kid."

I froze. _I grew what?_ I tried to look behind me, to avail. Humans can't turn their heads 180 degrees. "Mirror." I whispered. "I need a mirror." I spoke a little louder. Jumping off of the table a second time, this time making it to the door. I felt wind resistance hit me, which increased my panic. I looked in every door before I found one a bathroom. Not bothering to close the door, I ran in, turned around, and stared at my reflection.

Milky white object hung in a upside down v-shape from my back. They were a little shorter than my arm length, folded up. Long feathers came at the end and short feathers farther to my body the got. The base of the wings were covered in cut gauze. My skin looked tan againist the feathers.

Something creaked right next to me. Turning I saw the four green turtles, with the rat in front. I looked at them, back to my reflection, then back to them. I slowly smiled, then started laughing. I couldn't beleive my luck! "I grew wings!" I said. They laughed with me, but remained in the door way.

Finishing laughing, I reached to touch the feathers, but while doing so I realized something was missing from my body. I felt the skin of my belly, feeling no cloths. I stared again into mirror, totally facing it this time. Seeing my flat, but fully exposed chest.

I yelped, crouching down so that my knees came up to my chin, and therefore covering my skin from exposure. My face felt extremly hot.

"What's wrong?" The males in the door way looked confused, and stared down at me.

With a loud, quavering voice I asked, "Where's my shirt?"

"I took it off. It was ripped from your wings growing, and I needed to clean and bandage you back up." Donatello said, confused. "It was completely covered in blood." I blushed harder.

"What's the problem?" Raph asked.

"Ya!" Mickey agreed. "Your amoung friends here."

"We're all males." Leonardo said, crossing his arms.

I turned my face away from them. "I'm not." I said.

"Huh?" They all said together.

"I'm not a male?" I tried again. Silence.

**POV: Third Person**

Splinter coughed uncomfortably. His sons snapped out of the reverie they were in. All four of the turtles' beaks became dark green, and quickly averted their eyes."You mean to tell us that you are female, not male?" Master Splinter continued to look at the destraght female. The now pronounced girl nodded her head, blushing madly.

The old rat walked into the bathroom, pulled off his robe and covered the front of her with it. At first she flinched but soon understood what he was offering. Nokè pulled it on backwards, moving arms into the holes of the robe. The back of the robe covered her front as she stood, clasping it tightly around her body, only allowing the back of her body to be shown.

Master Splinter shot a glare to his students causing them to freeze with fear then move into action. The rat walked out of the bathroom, while she followed behind, hesitantly. He moved up to the banaster, looking out onto the first story below before jumping and landing on it. Balancing perfectly.

Nokè walked behind him to witness the choas below. Coach pillows were turned over, cabnets were flown open, the contents within moved around violently. Curious she looked up at the old master, who was staring down into the cluter intently. Silently seething at the mistake his son's had made. Swallowing any questions that she had, flinching away from the angry rat.

Splinter noticed the fear in the young girl's eyes, and softened. "Are you alright?" She nodded swiftly and looked down at the clutter. She was obviously lying, but he let it go.

Down below the boys were going through everything, searching. They found their old disgisuses, but those were to large to the small girl to wear. The brothers looked in every conseavable place for clothes that where acceptible for such a small person to wear. Their faces still blushed, even though it was accidental, it was still unforgivable.

They moved in a rushed blur, going through everything until Mickey was sucessful in finding a tee-shirt. He hurriedly gave it to Don. Don retreated to his desheveled room, pulling his scissors and sewing kit out and began work on the shirt.

**Nokè POV:**

I stood next to the banaster with Master Splinter for a long time before three of the turtles walked back up the stairs. They came up to us silently and kneeled down before Master Splinter, who had turned around so he could face his sons. Leonardo, Rapheal, and Michelangelo all bent their heads down in shame.

I leaned on my side so that my back wasn't facing them, and since I could't put pressure on my back it seemed like the most logical answer. I felt terrible, were they going to get into trouble because of me? I spoke softly, "It's not their fault they thought I was a boy. I know I like to keep my hair short, and I look kind of boyish. After all I am only 11, it's hard to the what gender we kids are at our age."

Master Splinter looked at me, his eyes laughing. The other three turtles still had their heads down, but loud snickers were heard from them. I blushed, rather confused.

"Master Splinter," Some one said behind me. I jumped and turned around, my back muscles tensing againist the sudden movement. Donetello stood, bowing to his master. Something black hung in his hands as he bowed. He then turned to me. "Nokè, I need to check your wounds before you you change into this." He pointed to black cloth. I nodded. "Turn around please." Doing so, back to him. I felt hands gently press againist between my shoulder blades, my 'wings' jerked just a bit, but the movement was restricted. His fingers moved againist the of my wings. Taking something off of them.

Then I felt free, coolness wasked over me. I stretched out my shoulders in an experiment, feeling no pain or restictions. Don laughed behind me, causing me to as well. I looked over at the other boys, who were starring intently. I smiled at them and they relaxed visably.

"Good, there's no more bleeding, but there is a bit of scaring." I nodded, trying to look behind me. "I wouldn't try to move them around to much right now." I drooped a bit, but continued to listen. "But in a couple of days you'll all healed and you can move them all you want."

"Ya!" Mickey said. They were all standing up by now. "Maybe we could see if you can fly with your birdy wings! Wouldn't that be awesome?" I nodded and laughed. Maybe I could fly, if I could it would be really nice. I've always envied birds, but now I was one.

"Alright now that we've got that out of the way." Don said, spinning me around gently. He held the black cloth out to me. Noticing he meant for me to take it I did so. "This I made just for you," Moving to look behind me, he said. "With a little help from them." He handed me another black cloth. "Go ahead and shower if you would like."

"Thank you." I managed to get out before they ushered me into the bathroom, closing it behind me. I put the two articles of clothing on the sink so I could go pee. I washed my face before removing my dirty brown gray shorts and the nice komono Mr. Splinter lent to me. I was only in my underwear, which needed to be cleaned, so I put them into the sink to wash just bit, leaving them to hang to dry.

Moving to the shower I stepped in and looked at the knobs, rather confusedly. stepping back out of the tub I walked to the door and put my ear to it. Still hearing voices outside of it I knocked. The talking stopped for a moment. Knocking again I hear someone on the other side of the door. "Yes?"

"Um," I figeted neverously. "How do work the shower?" The person laughed on the other side.

"Leonardo! Don't laugh at hi-her." He sounded like Don. More laughter, making me blush through the door.

"There's to man-" I started.

"What?" Leonardo asked through the door.

"There's to many knobs, none of them are labeled." She tried again.

"Oooooh!" a voice said.

"Do you want a bath or shower?" He asked.

"Shower, please."

"Well then, the top two handles are the one's you want. The left one is cold and the right one is hot." He explained.

"Thank you!" Moving back from the door, I stepped back into the tub, drew the curtains. standing on my tip-toes I turned the hot water first, then the cold one. Finding a good temperature, I faced the shower head. I watched as brown water rinsed off of me and down the drain. After a few moments I saw two bottles, body wash and shampoo.

Quickly, but effectively I clean myself. Lathering cream smelling shampoo and apple body wash all over everywhere. I couldn't rember the last time I had bathed. It felt so good to feel warm water trace down my skin. With my body and hair washed I began to contemplate on how to get behind myself to wash my wings, which where being weighed down by the water. Deciding to try with the shampoo, I reached around to the tip of one of the wings.

I pulled on it, feeling to bones and muscle on the wing pull out. It was a strange feeling, and when the shampoo touch the feathers it slipped out of my hands. Trying again I reached around, but this time I couldn't get ahold of it. Frustrated I just left my wings, rinsing off the tip of the one I had gotten soap on, and stepped out of the tub. Cold air was immediatly one me. Careful of slipping, I began to look for a towl, which I found underneath the sink in the cabinet.

I began to towel dry my hair, body and the begining parts of my wings, since I was unable to reach all the way back to the base of my wings. After becoming somewhat dry, I picked up the two black cloths Don had given me. The smaller set I discovered were shorts, and the larger cloth was a short dress. Pulling on my now clean underwear, pulled on the shorts, which I discovered were only a couple inches shorter than regular shorts. I inspected the dress. It was silky and soft againist my hands. After looking over it a bit more I found had two rather large slits on the back of it. I discovered it was were my wings were supposed to go. Turning sideways so I could comfortably see my wings in the mirror, I pulled the dress over my head. Then I tried to move my wings out through to the holes, but they ended up doing the exact opposite of what I wanted. They moved everywhere againist the fabric, except out of the slits.

I tried to control them for a couple of minutes, before I gave up. I would need someone's help to manouver my wings. Brushing through my hair with my fingers, I looking fully into the mirror. My short, shaggy, dark black hair hung sloppily from my head. Through the curtain of my hair my dark green eyes shone back through to me. My skin was pale in contrast to the the darkness of the my hair.

Making my way out of the bathroom, I tried to search for someone to help me with my problem. I finally found Mickey downstairs in the kitchen. He was cooking something that smelled delicious. I timidly peered through the door way at him, waiting to catch his attention. I remembered when I had accidently tried to talk to my mother after the fight we had at the hospital. She was cooking then, and when I had opened my mouth to talk to her she had jumped in fright and hit my the frying pan she had been using.

Wincing at the memory, I looked down to the floor. I had a scar on my neck from that one. There was no reason to ask for his help, he would probably think I was being irritating.

"Hey, what'cha doin' there Nokè?" I was startled for a moment. He was standing in front of me, with a ladel in his hand.

"I, um," I started. Unsure if I could continue. "I need you help." I whispered.

"Well sure," He said reasuringly. "What do ya need?"

"Um, my wings."

"What about 'em?"

I stood for moment, silent. "Their stuck."

Mickey laughed at that, and it left me wondering if I had done something wrong. "I'll help." He went to go put the ladel back into the pot, before he came back.

"They need to be pulled through the slits." I said turning around so he had full access to them. I felt him carefully put hands through the openings of the dress and touch my wings. The pressure of his hands increased a bit as he guided my wings out of their confindes of the dress. The fabric of the dress suddenly rubbed the wrong way againist my feathers, which caused my wings to jerk.

"Sorry!" Mickey stopped pulling my wings through the openings. "Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head, confused by his appology. "No, their just a bit senitive."

"Alright then," He said and continued. Soon my wings were completly free. I stretched my arms out and spun around to Michelangelo, was squated down in order to help me. Right then he was about my height, but when he stood up he was twice it. "Feel better?" He asked me, smiling.

Nodding my head, I hugged him. "Thank you!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Third Person Omnicent**

"What?" Leonardo whispered harshly. "Is that even possible?"

Donatello scratched his head nervously. "I don't know, but it's the only explination." He sighed, "The only other possibilty is that it's a parasite and it finally broke through. But that's highly unlikely. Epessiacly with the way the human body's DNA is developed."

Don felt a hand on his arm. "This is troubling," Their father's voice deep with concern. He glanced over to the young child on the steel table, blood still running from the protuding shapes attatched to her body. "But first we need to clean him up."

**Noke's POV:**

I felt something put weight on me, and the coolness of water dripping onto my back from somewhere on my body. I heard something being sloshed around. There was talk around me, but in whispers. Perhaps not to wake someone. I laid in bliss. My hot body continued to be cooled in various times, feeling the drops on my back, the slosh of water, and the murmers. I listened to everything. Took everything into account.

"The blood's thick!" I heard a voice whisper. "It's gross and sticky, do we have to do this Don?"

"Yes," The one called Don apparently answered.

Something put to much pressure onto me, it stung, and my new back stretched out. I gasped in momentary pain, I had hurt myself. "Mickey! Be careful, it's still a part of his body!" A different person answered this time.

More coolness and pressure. I loved the feeling, it was exasperating. Deciding I was ready I opened my eyes. Slowly my I noticed a red brick wall with machines mounted on it, but everything was still really blurry. I panicked. They had found me, he found me. Was I in a hospital?

I pushed up suddenly, trying to ignore the shoots of pain coming from my back. The green suited people moved back suddenly. It was enough for me I jumped off of the table, parallel to the ground, like a lion pouncing on to it's prey. I felt pull on my back, straining, and pain. I ignored it, running my hand into a rough wall to stop myself. I looked for a shape that resembled a door. Finding it, noticing it was on the other side of the room. _Damn_. I crouched down hands over my head when I noticed the green and gray blobs moving toward me.

"It's okay Noke!" I recognized the voice. I opened and closed in neverousness, and shook. Looking up I noticed that they still stood a goood distance away, perhaps my parents and doctors thought I was ferral? Good, I won't go down without a fight. I moved down into a more animal like position, hissing for effect. _Maybe I can scare them enough to leave me alone! I don't want to go! Please! Don't make me! _

"What's wrong with her?" A rough voice asked, the one on the far left. I launched at the voice. I landed on him as he jerked back away from me. I bit him and held on.

He didn't move. No one moved, not even me. I closed my eyes, blinking the bluriness away. It was getting annoying. My eyes cleared, seeing everything. The brick wall, the machines, the steel table, the bucket of water and all of the blood on the floor. I looked at the four life forms next to me, three turtles and a rat. I remembered everything, their kindness and acceptance towards me. I looked at Don, Leo, Mickey, and Master Splinter. Their faces were shocked. Eyes wide. Mouthes opened. I noticed someone was missing from their group.

Rapheal, I was bitting Raph! Slowly, I opened my mouth from his shoulder, saliva trailing from the wound to my mouth. I looked at the little red dots my teeth had made, the same shape as my mouth. Tears welled up in my eyes. I looked up to his face. He was looking at me, shock was in his eyes. I saw no blame, but he was frozen in restraint. I climbed off of him, and on to the ground.

As soon as I felt the cool concrete underneath my feet I collapsed. I fell onto my knees in front of him, allowing the tears to stream down my face. "I'm so sorry!" I cried. "I...I..." I hiccuped. I brought my fists to my eyes, trying to rub the tear out, all while sobbing.

Warmth encircled me. Shocked, I opened my eyes. I notice green arms and red. Raph was hugging me. He patted me, whether comfort or to reassure I wasn't sure. "I'm sorry Mr. Rapheal! I didn't know...I wouldn't do it if I knew..." I sobbed some more.

"It's ok kid. I know ya didn' mean it." He calmly said. He hugged me harder, and I allowed him. I cried againist him.

"Ya all bettr' now?" He asked me. I nodded, sniffing a little bit. "Good." Then he added. "Don't ever do that again. Understand?" I nodded again, feverently. I stood, wincing from the pain on my back, tripping back down. Raph quickly caught me before I hit the ground and hoisted me onto his shoulder, the one I hadn't bitten. I took a glance at the wound I had created on my friend. It wasn't all that bad. I had pierced the skin with my teeth, but it didn't seem enough for him to continue to bleed after I punctured him. Just angry red dots shot out from his skin. Apparently green accentuates red.

He moved me back to the table and set me on it. The other guys moved towards me, smiling. I smiled back. They circled around me, as Don moved foward ahead of them. I stared at him as he moved, grabbing scissors. "Please turn around." I did but I didn't know why. I shut my eyes nevously as felt the cool blade press againist my skin. As he did so I felt emmence pressure, which I had no idea I was feeling, fell away.

I sighed as I stretched my back, and in doing so felt a tinge of pain. I looked back to see Don smiling a bit. In his hand was something white and feathery looking. I attempted to turn around to see what it was, but when I did so it was gone from his hand. I stared up questioning at him, "Where'd the white thingy go?" I asked, rather puzzled. Looking around for the mysterious object that I could see. It made no sense. Everyone chuckled around me. "What?" I wanted to know what was amusing. Don was still smiling, trying not to laugh. Splinter, whose eyes stared laughinly, coughed. The chuckling stopped.

"Noke," Don said capturing my attention once again. "Do you rember anything from the time you collapsed?"

_Oh, that same old question._ "Nope, nothing at all. Other than being hot and hurting. Why?" I said. I was worried suddenly. "Did something happen?"

"No." Don thought for a moment. All of the pleasent laughed was replaced by total seriousness. "Well, actually yes. You fell ill." He said. "Ran a tempurate of 114 degrees. Your heart beat was really fast." He looked down for a moment, thinking. "You went under a transformation about two days ago."

"Ya, dude." Mickey butted in. "It was totally freaky." He was earned a glare from all of his brothers, and a wack in the head by Raph.

Clearing his throat, something that seemed to be happening alot lately, Don continued. "Noke, something grew. We don't know how or why. It was beyond our control. I'm sorry."

"Uh," I was deeply confused. "What?"

This time Raph said butted in. "You grew wings kid."

I froze. _I grew what?_ I tried to look behind me, to avail. Humans can't turn their heads 180 degrees. "Mirror." I whispered. "I need a mirror." I spoke a little louder. Jumping off of the table a second time, this time making it to the door. I felt wind resistance hit me, which increased my panic. I looked in every door before I found one a bathroom. Not bothering to close the door, I ran in, turned around, and stared at my reflection.

Milky white object hung in a upside down v-shape from my back. They were a little shorter than my arm length, folded up. Long feathers came at the end and short feathers farther to my body the got. The base of the wings were covered in cut gauze. My skin looked tan againist the feathers.

Something creaked right next to me. Turning I saw the four green turtles, with the rat in front. I looked at them, back to my reflection, then back to them. I slowly smiled, then started laughing. I couldn't beleive my luck! "I grew wings!" I said. They laughed with me, but remained in the door way.

Finishing laughing, I reached to touch the feathers, but while doing so I realized something was missing from my body. I felt the skin of my belly, feeling no cloths. I stared again into mirror, totally facing it this time. Seeing my flat, but fully exposed chest.

I yelped, crouching down so that my knees came up to my chin, and therefore covering my skin from exposure. My face felt extremly hot.

"What's wrong?" The males in the door way looked confused, and stared down at me.

With a loud, quavering voice I asked, "Where's my shirt?"

"I took it off. It was ripped from your wings growing, and I needed to clean and bandage you back up." Donatello said, confused. "It was completely covered in blood." I blushed harder.

"What's the problem?" Raph asked.

"Ya!" Mickey agreed. "Your amoung friends here."

"We're all males." Leonardo said, crossing his arms.

I turned my face away from them. "I'm not." I said.

"Huh?" They all said together.

"I'm not a male?" I tried again. Silence.

**POV: Third Person**

Splinter coughed uncomfortably. His sons snapped out of the reverie they were in. All four of the turtles' beaks became dark green, and quickly averted their eyes."You mean to tell us that you are female, not male?" Master Splinter continued to look at the destraght female. The now pronounced girl nodded her head, blushing madly.

The old rat walked into the bathroom, pulled off his robe and covered the front of her with it. At first she flinched but soon understood what he was offering. Nokè pulled it on backwards, moving arms into the holes of the robe. The back of the robe covered her front as she stood, clasping it tightly around her body, only allowing the back of her body to be shown.

Master Splinter shot a glare to his students causing them to freeze with fear then move into action. The rat walked out of the bathroom, while she followed behind, hesitantly. He moved up to the banaster, looking out onto the first story below before jumping and landing on it. Balancing perfectly.

Nokè walked behind him to witness the choas below. Coach pillows were turned over, cabnets were flown open, the contents within moved around violently. Curious she looked up at the old master, who was staring down into the cluter intently. Silently seething at the mistake his son's had made. Swallowing any questions that she had, flinching away from the angry rat.

Splinter noticed the fear in the young girl's eyes, and softened. "Are you alright?" She nodded swiftly and looked down at the clutter. She was obviously lying, but he let it go.

Down below the boys were going through everything, searching. They found their old disgisuses, but those were to large to the small girl to wear. The brothers looked in every conseavable place for clothes that where acceptible for such a small person to wear. Their faces still blushed, even though it was accidental, it was still unforgivable.

They moved in a rushed blur, going through everything until Mickey was sucessful in finding a tee-shirt. He hurriedly gave it to Don. Don retreated to his desheveled room, pulling his scissors and sewing kit out and began work on the shirt.

**Nokè POV:**

I stood next to the banaster with Master Splinter for a long time before three of the turtles walked back up the stairs. They came up to us silently and kneeled down before Master Splinter, who had turned around so he could face his sons. Leonardo, Rapheal, and Michelangelo all bent their heads down in shame.

I leaned on my side so that my back wasn't facing them, and since I could't put pressure on my back it seemed like the most logical answer. I felt terrible, were they going to get into trouble because of me? I spoke softly, "It's not their fault they thought I was a boy. I know I like to keep my hair short, and I look kind of boyish. After all I am only 11, it's hard to the what gender we kids are at our age."

Master Splinter looked at me, his eyes laughing. The other three turtles still had their heads down, but loud snickers were heard from them. I blushed, rather confused.

"Master Splinter," Some one said behind me. I jumped and turned around, my back muscles tensing againist the sudden movement. Donetello stood, bowing to his master. Something black hung in his hands as he bowed. He then turned to me. "Nokè, I need to check your wounds before you you change into this." He pointed to black cloth. I nodded. "Turn around please." Doing so, back to him. I felt hands gently press againist between my shoulder blades, my 'wings' jerked just a bit, but the movement was restricted. His fingers moved againist the of my wings. Taking something off of them.

Then I felt free, coolness wasked over me. I stretched out my shoulders in an experiment, feeling no pain or restictions. Don laughed behind me, causing me to as well. I looked over at the other boys, who were starring intently. I smiled at them and they relaxed visably.

"Good, there's no more bleeding, but there is a bit of scaring." I nodded, trying to look behind me. "I wouldn't try to move them around to much right now." I drooped a bit, but continued to listen. "But in a couple of days you'll all healed and you can move them all you want."

"Ya!" Mickey said. They were all standing up by now. "Maybe we could see if you can fly with your birdy wings! Wouldn't that be awesome?" I nodded and laughed. Maybe I could fly, if I could it would be really nice. I've always envied birds, but now I was one.

"Alright now that we've got that out of the way." Don said, spinning me around gently. He held the black cloth out to me. Noticing he meant for me to take it I did so. "This I made just for you," Moving to look behind me, he said. "With a little help from them." He handed me another black cloth. "Go ahead and shower if you would like."

"Thank you." I managed to get out before they ushered me into the bathroom, closing it behind me. I put the two articles of clothing on the sink so I could go pee. I washed my face before removing my dirty brown gray shorts and the nice komono Mr. Splinter lent to me. I was only in my underwear, which needed to be cleaned, so I put them into the sink to wash just bit, leaving them to hang to dry.

Moving to the shower I stepped in and looked at the knobs, rather confusedly. stepping back out of the tub I walked to the door and put my ear to it. Still hearing voices outside of it I knocked. The talking stopped for a moment. Knocking again I hear someone on the other side of the door. "Yes?"

"Um," I figeted neverously. "How do work the shower?" The person laughed on the other side.

"Leonardo! Don't laugh at hi-her." He sounded like Don. More laughter, making me blush through the door.

"There's to man-" I started.

"What?" Leonardo asked through the door.

"There's to many knobs, none of them are labeled." She tried again.

"Oooooh!" a voice said.

"Do you want a bath or shower?" He asked.

"Shower, please."

"Well then, the top two handles are the one's you want. The left one is cold and the right one is hot." He explained.

"Thank you!" Moving back from the door, I stepped back into the tub, drew the curtains. standing on my tip-toes I turned the hot water first, then the cold one. Finding a good temperature, I faced the shower head. I watched as brown water rinsed off of me and down the drain. After a few moments I saw two bottles, body wash and shampoo.

Quickly, but effectively I clean myself. Lathering cream smelling shampoo and apple body wash all over everywhere. I couldn't rember the last time I had bathed. It felt so good to feel warm water trace down my skin. With my body and hair washed I began to contemplate on how to get behind myself to wash my wings, which where being weighed down by the water. Deciding to try with the shampoo, I reached around to the tip of one of the wings.

I pulled on it, feeling to bones and muscle on the wing pull out. It was a strange feeling, and when the shampoo touch the feathers it slipped out of my hands. Trying again I reached around, but this time I couldn't get ahold of it. Frustrated I just left my wings, rinsing off the tip of the one I had gotten soap on, and stepped out of the tub. Cold air was immediatly one me. Careful of slipping, I began to look for a towl, which I found underneath the sink in the cabinet.

I began to towel dry my hair, body and the begining parts of my wings, since I was unable to reach all the way back to the base of my wings. After becoming somewhat dry, I picked up the two black cloths Don had given me. The smaller set I discovered were shorts, and the larger cloth was a short dress. Pulling on my now clean underwear, pulled on the shorts, which I discovered were only a couple inches shorter than regular shorts. I inspected the dress. It was silky and soft againist my hands. After looking over it a bit more I found had two rather large slits on the back of it. I discovered it was were my wings were supposed to go. Turning sideways so I could comfortably see my wings in the mirror, I pulled the dress over my head. Then I tried to move my wings out through to the holes, but they ended up doing the exact opposite of what I wanted. They moved everywhere againist the fabric, except out of the slits.

I tried to control them for a couple of minutes, before I gave up. I would need someone's help to manouver my wings. Brushing through my hair with my fingers, I looking fully into the mirror. My short, shaggy, dark black hair hung sloppily from my head. Through the curtain of my hair my dark green eyes shone back through to me. My skin was pale in contrast to the the darkness of the my hair.

Making my way out of the bathroom, I tried to search for someone to help me with my problem. I finally found Mickey downstairs in the kitchen. He was cooking something that smelled delicious. I timidly peered through the door way at him, waiting to catch his attention. I remembered when I had accidently tried to talk to my mother after the fight we had at the hospital. She was cooking then, and when I had opened my mouth to talk to her she had jumped in fright and hit my the frying pan she had been using.

Wincing at the memory, I looked down to the floor. I had a scar on my neck from that one. There was no reason to ask for his help, he would probably think I was being irritating.

"Hey, what'cha doin' there Nokè?" I was startled for a moment. He was standing in front of me, with a ladel in his hand.

"I, um," I started. Unsure if I could continue. "I need you help." I whispered.

"Well sure," He said reasuringly. "What do ya need?"

"Um, my wings."

"What about 'em?"

I stood for moment, silent. "Their stuck."

Mickey laughed at that, and it left me wondering if I had done something wrong. "I'll help." He went to go put the ladel back into the pot, before he came back.

"They need to be pulled through the slits." I said turning around so he had full access to them. I felt him carefully put hands through the openings of the dress and touch my wings. The pressure of his hands increased a bit as he guided my wings out of their confindes of the dress. The fabric of the dress suddenly rubbed the wrong way againist my feathers, which caused my wings to jerk.

"Sorry!" Mickey stopped pulling my wings through the openings. "Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head, confused by his appology. "No, their just a bit senitive."

"Alright then," He said and continued. Soon my wings were completly free. I stretched my arms out and spun around to Michelangelo, was squated down in order to help me. Right then he was about my height, but when he stood up he was twice it. "Feel better?" He asked me, smiling.

Nodding my head, I hugged him. "Thank you!"


End file.
